


Extra Credit

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bad Behaviour, Blackmail, Consequences, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Past Infidelity, Sensuality, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: Jung Jaehyun was a diligent, hard-working student, Taeyong could acknowledge that, but Jaehyun wanted too many things, a true gunner. It was no secret that he wanted it all.He wanted to ruin Taeyong’s life.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Extra Credit

Taeyong tapped his pencil against his desk, following the slow, rhythmic tick of the clock. His skin was crawling with nerves, and it felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside out — or perhaps that he'd been set on fire, body alight. The tapping and the bouncing of his leg was a physical manifestation of it, though he was forced to keep his eyes downwards, concentrating on grading the papers. But he couldn't focus on that — not when there were eyes boring holes into his skin, leaving Taeyong hollow in its wake.

And it was as if those very same eyes had been _waiting_ for Taeyong to chance a glance upwards. A hand shot up then, and Taeyong felt himself swallow down thick bricks as his eyes followed Jaehyun who, like the rest of his students, was taking a test. Jaehyun's smile was beautiful and inviting, but Taeyong knew better — he knew far too much about Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun had wanted to ruin his life with that perfect smile, dimpled cheeks, and dark brown eyes. Jaehyun was inconceivably pretty, so much so that Taeyong hadn't seen it coming.

He _wished_ he had seen it coming.

But Taeyong couldn't ignore a student, not when they needed help, so with shaky palms, he pushed himself up using his desk and made his way towards Jaehyun in the very back row. With every step he took, he felt as if the earth was shaking beneath his feet and his legs threaten to crumble. It was a struggle to keep himself stoic and upright until he reached the very last step.

"Thank you, Mr Lee," Jaehyun started before Taeyong had even said a word. And his words were as quiet and soft as his smile — there were other students around after all. "I'm sorry. I seem to be having problems with understanding question twelve. Could you elaborate, please?"

For a moment, Taeyong paused to watch Jaehyun's eyes. To the average person, they looked innocent and bright, but Taeyong saw past it — Taeyong had been privy to the darkness that lurked behind his mask. But Jaehyun's request had been harmless, and Taeyong couldn't say _no._ So he leaned over the desk, breath tight as he skimmed the page and all of Jaehyun's other flawless answers.

Jaehyun didn't need his help, and it hadn't take long for Taeyong to figure out what exactly he wanted.

Taeyong drew in a sharp intake of breath as one of Jaehyun's hands worked its way up his slim thigh under the table. Jaehyun wasn't even looking at him, eyes glued to the paper as Taeyong visibly stumbled over his words to explain. He now knew why Jaehyun had chosen to sit in the back, a far cry from his seat up at the very front where the look in his eyes would antagonise Taeyong up close. It was so that he could do _this._

Taeyong bit down on his bottom lip sharply, feeling something bubble in his stomach and coil in his throat as Jaehyun gripped his thigh, fingers digging almost painfully into his flesh. The surge of pain sent an electric bolt up his spine and somehow made him more alert. They were in a classroom filled to the brim, and here Jaehyun was, attempting to get them caught. He didn't know what sort of sick derivation of pleasure Jaehyun got from this, but he could no longer partake in it.

Taeyong couldn't lose his _career_ over this.

"Do you understand now, Mr Jung?" Taeyong asked, steadying himself so that his voice had been the firmest he'd ever used on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun seemed taken aback by it, too, because the fingers that had so resolutely circled around Taeyong to keep him trapped in his hold then loosened a little. Taeyong saw the golden opportunity, and he took it, pulling himself away from Jaehyun's desk at once. Taeyong shut his eyes and breathed in deeply as Jaehyun looked up at him, an unreadable look marring his perfect features.

"That will be _all,_ Mr Jung," Taeyong said, steeling himself that he could look in Jaehyun's eyes. There was a double meaning to his words that needn't have been spoken for Jaehyun to _understand._

Jaehyun said nothing, but Taeyong could feel his eyes on him, like the pinpricks of needles making him bleed, as he walked back to his own desk. It took everything in his power to say those words, to let Jaehyun know that it was _over,_ and to let Jaehyun know that he had finally had _enough._ His act of bravery was a farce that he prayed Jaehyun couldn't see through while the sound of his heart thundered in his ears.

Taeyong didn't look back up at Jaehyun for the remainder of the test — neither out of defiance nor bravery, but simply because he was terrified of what he would find. Jung Jaehyun was a force to be reckoned with, and he had always had a way of pulling Taeyong in with his eyes. Taeyong couldn't allow himself to fall again, he couldn't allow himself to slip over the precipice and fall into the depths of Jung Jaehyun ever again.

Taeyong's shoulders untensed when the bell signalling the end of the test resounded through the room. It meant his freedom, and he counted down the seconds until he would be free to flee from his classroom. His students handed him their papers quietly, Taeyong pretending to be bothered with typing something else on his computer instead so as not to see their faces; disappointment, spite, anger — he didn't want to know what he'd find.

The door swung shut for the last time, and Taeyong felt the knots in his muscles unfurl. He parted his lips to let out a noiseless sigh that he had been painfully holding in, out of anticipation. He tilted his head back, eyes closed as he did so, and opened them only when the ceaseless ticking of the clock was too much for his mind to bear.

Jaehyun was standing at the top of the stairs.

Taeyong stilled, breath caught in his throat when he realised that Jaehyun hadn't dropped his test and left — that Jaehyun had been there the entire time, waiting. His fingers clenched around nothing as Jaehyun came forward, the smile once adorning his features having gone and been replaced into something lifeless and unreadable.

Each step towards him seemed to be more powerful than the last, and the aura around Jaehyun grew larger, more daunting, and almost tangible. Taeyong felt as if he was breathing in acid. He could only watch with bated breath as Jaehyun drew closer, until finally, he stopped, silent.

"Your test paper, Mr Jung," Taeyong said, attempting to keep up his earlier act, but his voice had lost its vigour — it had turned frail, weak, and feeble, and that was all at the mere sight of Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong felt his stomach pool with something low and warm with the way Jaehyun stared at him with so much devoted intensity. Jaehyun was made to dominate, and Taeyong was made to submit, but not in this case — no longer would he fall for such tricks and devilish manipulation.

"Get up," Jaehyun commanded, voice and face equally as blank.

"If you drop your test paper and leave then—"

Jaehyun crumpled the paper in his hands at once. "I said _get up,_ " he ordered, the tone and look in his eyes growing darker.

That would have been the moment where Taeyong would have laid himself bare for Jaehyun, where Jaehyun would have taken his breath away with a ferocious kiss, and where Taeyong would once again find himself putty in Jaehyun's hands. But Jaehyun had decided to play a dangerous game by touching him like that today where _anyone_ could have seen with the meagre downwards flick of an eye.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong said, mouth cotton dry. He only wished to wipe the sweat from his palms and slow down the racing of his heart. "We have to put an end to this. I.. I can't go on any longer with you." And then, for the first time, Taeyong again levelled him a look so that they were eye to eye, but he, himself, had almost _flinched._ "What we're doing is wrong."

"I said," Jaehyun went on through gritted teeth, _"get up."_

Taeyong was about to go on to protest — to object and to tell Jaehyun that this could no longer go on, but all words had died, acrid on his tongue, when Jaehyun rounded the table with echoing steps and yanked him upwards. He was then pushed back to the desk with so much force that he gasped, back hitting the table, and the feeling of pain travelling straight down through his spine and making the head of his cock twitch.

"When I tell you to do something, you _obey._ " Jaehyun's hands gripped his chin so that he was forced to look upwards, directly at Jaehyun who was towering above him so tall, powerful, and mighty. "We established those rules a long time ago, didn't we, Tae?"

Taeyong blinked up at him, mouth opening but all remnants of sound long gone. Jaehyun gripped his jaw tighter. "You remember that, Mr Lee? We put those rules in place long before you got down on your knees to suck my cock and let me fuck you in your husband's bedroom. Didn't we?"

Taeyong felt like crying at Jaehyun's lewdness, and at the fact that he'd put him so shamelessly on the spot. He wanted to cry out that _we did,_ and that Taeyong, at the time, had _enjoyed it._ And as if to remind Taeyong of his heat of the moment satisfaction, Jaehyun stepped closer until their fronts were pressed forward and then snapped his hips forward. Taeyong gasped, eyes rolling back from the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him. Jaehyun continued his ministrations, grinding into him harshly with no signs of stopping.

In the back of Taeyong's mind, he was distantly aware of the fact that the door was unlocked, and that a student, a fellow professor, or a dean, could walk in at any given moment. It only fuelled his desires, and his mouth parted with lust, his body electrified as Jaehyun's hips bucked against his. He could feel the familiar taste of want, stark and strong, all over him, burning him from the inside out. Jaehyun forced his lips on his and licked into Taeyong's mouth, tongue hot and wet in Taeyong's cavern.

Taeyong's fingers gripped the desk so tightly that it throbbed with a low, dull pain. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. But not here, not now, and yet, he couldn't even find it in himself to pull away.

He didn't have to, though. Jaehyun did that for him.

A lewd string of saliva connected their lips when Jaehyun pulled away, eyes swirling with so much emotion that it was impossible for Taeyong to pick out the pieces. It was a storm that he got sucked into, one in which he felt himself being physically torn apart at the very glance. Jaehyun's eyes flickered down to his red, swollen, slick lips, before landing back on his eyes. Taeyong shivered, feeling Jaehyun dig a hand into his side, the cold of it felt through his thin dress shirt.

"We won't end this until I say so," Jaehyun told him, nothing in his tone indicating room for any sort of argument. But Taeyong hadn't lost himself completely, his senses were still there, and the reasonable part of him knew that he still had to put a stop to this.

His voice was shaky, but Taeyong was resolute. "J-Jaehyun—"

"I don't think you understand that you've never had a choice in this. But I admire your perseverance. It was one of the things that made seeing you crack all the more enjoyable." Jaehyun then stepped away from him before Taeyong could get another word in, and Taeyong watched, body twitching with denied release, as Jaehyun simply retrieved his bag on the floor, zipped it open, and put in a hand.

And then, Taeyong's heart _dropped._

One picture, two, three — _dozens_ — scattered at his feet, falling almost in slow motion. He was in every single polaroid, in every single position. His legs were spread open in some, his asscheeks apart in others, the rim of his hole exposed in too many to count. His face was in each and every one of them, and the silver wedding band that cast a gleaming light in each picture stared back at him, taunting.

Taeyong felt _sick._

"I think you understand. You've always been a smart man," Jaehyun spoke. 

His words sounded washed out in Taeyong's ears, drowned by the other thoughts that raced through Taeyong's mind and the rush of blood that was surging through him. He couldn't even _breathe._ He didn't know when Jaehyun had taken any of these. He had let himself fall in Jaehyun's perfectly woven trap, and now he was stuck in a web he would never be able to untangle himself out of.

_Jaehyun had ruined his life._

Jaehyun leaned forward to kiss the corner of his lips. "I will see you next week, my love." A thumb then caressed Taeyong's cheeks, grazing over his jaw delicately. The hand then moved to cup his cheek softly, and Taeyong was too rooted in place to think, to focus, to _breathe._

Jaehyun's hand fell. "Thank you for your time, Mr Lee."

The door to the auditorium swung shut, and Taeyong was left alone. It was nothing but him, the pictures, and his crumbling resolve. It was done. It was over. Jung Jaehyun had shattered his heart, and he could never have anybody but himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry. [this](https://www.hostpic.org/images/2012190742480102.jpeg) picture struck me at my core. thank you for reading <3  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc activities!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
